On the Steps of the Assassin
is the fourteenth episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Plot Ahmad: Previously on Ahmad 15... Plumber Badge: Calling to all Plumbers in the current sector. There are alerts of an assissination plan to the Grand King of Kinet. Guard the third floor area of the Race. While we can only see him as an almost transparent figure, he takes out a gun-like device. He aims at Potent and fires an energy arrow. Potent's reflexes come in handy and he dodges, causing the arrow to hit a gap between the stairs. Ahmad: It doesn't matter now, he will not attack again from here in a good ammount of time. He'll attack from someplace else sometime later. Be sure to guard the hidden spots. Four Arms pushes Assassin back, who resists and their fists deadlock. Jetray: Not on my watch! Jetray smacks his Ultimatrix symbol, evolving. Jetray: Ultimate JETRAY!! Before the fast-closing portal closes, Ultimate Jetray gets in as well. Zein: Oh, man. Ahmad! The crowds gasp at the sighting of the portal and the chase. While guards help Oussama up, yelling and noises from the investigate crowds covers the place as the scene fades to black. Theme Song! Ultimate Jetray flies out of the portal and it closes immediately afterwards. He finds Assassin dashing in through space. He immediately follows, going into super sonic neuroshock powered speeds. Assassin immediately stops at a door and types something quickly on the control panel. The door opens and he goes through, immediately followed by Ultimate Jetray. The room is dark, though there are lights. There are rectangular pools of a orange liquid. Ultimate Jetray fires Neuroshock towards Assassin, who dodges them easily and disappears. Ultimate Jetray: Huhu! Ultimate Jetray can see in Dark, let alone see someone invisible! Ultimate Jetray spots him behind a crate and fires explosive Neuroshock blasts at him, which hit the crater and cause a small explosion. However, no more can be seen of Assassin. Ultimate Jetray: Of course he was able to dash put of the explosion. Suddenly, a loud noise appears in the room, releasing sonic waves at Ultimate JEtray, sending him flying into the orange liquid pools. Assassin appears where Ultimate Jetray was, with a gun in hand. Ultimate Jetray: Was that a sonogun? Assassin: Yes, and it brought you to your doom. Ultimate Jetray: You can't expect water to be an evolved Aerophib- Suddenly, several tentacles grab Ultimate Jetray and start to pull him in the water. Xenocytes climb onto Ultimate JEtray slowly. Ultimate Jetray blasts some off with his jetpack, fires Neuroshock from his wrist blasters, eyes, and pack, but they keep coming back. Ultimate Jetray barely gets into a standing position, but the Xenocytes continue to pull him into the water. Assassin: Hahahah! See you later, when you are turned into a DNAlien. Assassin opens another door and prepares to get in, but Ultimate Jetray fires heat-seeking Neuroshock beams from his eyes at him. The Nueroshock hits him head on, sending him flying through the opened part of the door. He falls to the ground, paralyzed. Assassin: Ouch.. Paralyzing Neuroshock? Interesting... but not enough. The door closes, blocking Assassin from the screen, as he was sent flying to the other side of the door. Ultimate Jetray continues to attempt to pull off the Xenocytes, and they pull him in completely. Underwater, a flash occurs. AmpFibian flies out of the water, intangible. AmpFibian: Yuck. That was disgusting! AmpFibian hovers to the land part of the room and attempts to phase through the door, but fails. AmpFibian: Intangibility Cancellors? So not cool. The Xenocytes emerge from the orange liquid in big numbers and move towards AmpFibian. AmpFibian: Oh come on! AmpFibian hits his Ultimatrix symbol, transforming. EPIC transformation sequence: Ahmad crouches down, and vines grow out of the Ultimatrix, and cover him up. Ahmad: SWAMPFIRE!!! Swampfire grows out several vines, to trap some Xenocytes, then throws multiple explosive seeds, sending some flying off him. He shoots fire flames from his palms, burning up some. More Xenocytes continue to come out of the water. Swampfire: This is not helping! If the writer didn't want to stick to Swampfire for this job, I would've took them out as any other guy! Swampfire throws multiple fireballs at the Xenocytes, burning some. He then shoots fire as a flamethrower, burning a lot more Xenocytes. He throws more Explosive seeds, still destroying a small portion. Swampfire: I have to find a way to get rid of them! Swampfire spots some Xenocytes crawling back into the pool, where they recover from any damage. Swampfire: Sure. Swampfire shoots a lot of fire into the first pool, scaring away some Xenocytes and finally evaporating the orange liquid. He turns to the other pool and does the same. Swampfire: Aright now, you're mine! Swampfire releaes a wave of fire at the remaining Xenocytes, destroying them. He reverts. Ahmad: Good riddance. Ahmad turns around to the door of the room. He spots the control panel. Ahmad: Okay, let's see what I can do. Ahmad starts typing into control panel, but is met with a beep. Ahmad: Crappish Mosalihateymkhareb Technologies.... People use them so they are unhackable... But wait, I can get Mosalihateymkhareb intelligence, too! Ahmad brings up the Ultimatrix dial and smacks it down, transforming into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg: JURY RIGG! OH YEAH! Jury Rigg lunges at the control panel and starts breaking it in superspeed. Jury Rigg: Breakbreakbreakbreak!! Soon enough, the control panel is destroyed. Jury Rigg: Okay... Now time to rebuild it as it pleases me! Jury Rigg lunges at the control panel and starts refixing it in superspeed. Jury Rigg: Fixfixfixfixfixfixfix!! Jury Rigg finishes rebuilding it. It now looks just like before. Jury Rigg presses a button and the door opens. Jury Rigg: Ta-dah! Jury Rigg reverts back and moves to the next room. He finds a whole lot of DNAliens. Ahmad: Of course. I found the Xenocytes and these are the victims. The DNAliens all charge at Ahmad. Ahmad: Alright Ultimatrix, surprise me. Ahmad smacks down the Ultimatrix dial, transforming into Ball Weevil. Ahmad: Ball Weevil! Oh man! I never wanted to use this guy! He's from my bad list! The DNAliens fire slime at Ball Weevil, who creates a plasma ball, riding on it. All the slime hits the Plasma Ball, making it grow. As the plasma ball gets too big, Ball Weevil jumps off it. causing the ball to hit the rest of the DNAliens, knocking them out. Ball Weevil reverts. Ahmad: I gotta find a way to remove some of these guys from my playlist. Ahmad walks towards the next door and sighs. He types something in the control panel and the door opens, Ahmad: Hey what do you know. "Password" is actually the passcode. Ahmad crosses to the next room. He finds a large electromagnetic sphere in the air. He attempts to walk towards it, but it scans him and zaps him. He falls to the ground. Ahmad: Riiiiigght. Aren't there enough obstacles in my way yet? Ahmad smacks down his Ultimatrix dial, transforming into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: BRAINSTORM!! According to my calculations, I required a water manipulating specimen, but my excuse for an Omnitrix has yet again failed and made me a Cerebrecrustacean. I suppose I can work this out. Brainstorm creates an electric dome around himself and he flies through towards the electro-magnetic sphere. Brainstorm's electric shield begins to disintegrate, so Brainstorm smacks down his Ultimatrix symbol, turning into Ultimate Brainstorm. Ultimate Brainstorm: ULTIMATE BRAINSTORM!! Ultimate Brainstorm grows an electro-magnetic forcefield around himself, and pierces through the sphere. Once inside, he levitates the entire Electro-magnetic sphere and it's electro-magentic radiation, absorbing it into his brain. Ultimate Brainstorm: Ahh. What a brillaint work of Physics I just performed. I feel smarter to a rate I will not regret. Ultimate Brainstorm fires a single electro-magnetic blast at the next door, tearing it open. Ultimate Brainstorm: Let's get this overwith. Ultimate Brainstorm floats towards the door and crosses. He finds a large pool of actual water. Ultimate Brainstorm: By crossing these rooms, I deduce the Assassin activated the security systems following my arrival. He looks further and finds no door next. So he jumps up and dives into the water. He swims forward and finds a door underwater. He spots a control panel underwater next to the door. He swims towards them and types some stuff with his crabby legs, and the door opens. Ultimate Brainstorm: Crappy Mosalihatey Mkhareb Technologies. Ultimate Brainstorm crosses to the other side, and finds himself in a very small one-man room. Once he enters, the door behind him closes. the water passes down to the seqers below and he opens the next door. He finds the pilot room. Ultimate Brainstorm: Finally!! My trouble has not went in vain. Ultimate Brainstorm floats towards the controls and reverts. Ahmad types some stuff and he views a file. Ahmad: Th Assassin is Eric Alloy? Voice: Oh, so now you know my name? Ahmad turns around and finds nothing. He then senses a golden energy blast flying towards him. He jumps and the blast hits the screen of the controls. Eric/Assassin's voice: Yawn. I'm invisible. remember? Ahmad: And I've got the perfect alien to deal with that! Ahmad smacks down his Ultimatrix dial, transforming into Wildmutt. Now, the screen turns red (we now see from Wildmutt's POV, which is from every direction) and Eric appears leaning next to the controls. Eric: Ooh. A puny Vulpimancer! Wildmutt lunges at Eric and goes to bite him, but Eric kicks him off of him and fires golden energy blasts at Wildmutt, who dodges Agily. He then leaps into the air, spins then kicks Eric onto the controls, causing them to spark. Eric: Fool! You destroyed the Autopilot systems! Eric fires a large golden energy blast at Wildmutt, who ducks to dodge and hits his Ultimatrix symbol, evolving. Ultimate Wildmutt: ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!! Ultimate Wildmutt swings his arms at Eric, hitting him hard and sending him flying at a wall. Ultimate Wildmut leaps off and lunges at Eric, biting his arm off. He spits it and strikes Eric's other arm with his tail. Eric: YOUCCH!! I give up! Ultimate Wildmutt: Who hired you? Eric: Actually, it's Vilgax. He hired me to assassinate you. He paid me to assassinate the king of Kinet, while at the same time, killing you off. Ultimate Wildmutt: Why of course... Who else? But why does he want to kill the king of kinet? Eric: I didn't care to ask! But now I know why he wanted to kill you. You're such a- Censored. Ultimate Wildmutt: I hate you. Later, Ahmad in human form is watching Plumbers arresting Eric. A Plumber walks towards Ahmad. Plumber: We must thank you for arresting the guy that attempted to murder his majesty. Ahmad: Just doing my job. Now, I have to go see what happened at the Kinet Race. I think Zein won, although I interfered. Plumber: Of course he won. You didn't sign up. Ahmad: W-w-what? How did you-? Plumber, chuckling: I'm the plumber that asked you for the briefing several times. Ahmad: Oh. lol. The Plumber walks away. Later, in the Null Void, the Plumbers are taking Eric to Incarcecon. Eric: This is my first time in a prison... all because of that kid known as Ahmad Saati... Plumber: Shut up. Voice: So you did fail? Before anyone can react, Ultimate Kevin phases out of the ground in front of the plumbers and Eric. He swings his arm, punching a Plumber, sending him flying off the platform they are on. The rest of the Plumbers open fire at Ultimate Kevin, who absorbs them with his Chromastone Ability. He then grows a big eye on his chest, and fires a laser from it, hitting three plumbers head on. They are sent flying off the Platform. The remaining two Plumbers attempt to run away, but Ultimate Kevin throws Diamond Shards at their heads, killing them. Eric: You're gonna kill me aren't you? Ultimate Kevin: Sure. Vilgax ALWAYS lets me do the dirty work. but before I kill you, I'd like to tell you that we are begining our master plan... Eric's eyes widen in horror. Ultimate Kevin grabs him and begins absorbing him. Screen fades to black. The End!! Characters *Ahmad *Pllumbers Villains *Eric Alloy *Ultimate Kevin Aliens *Ultimate Jetray *AmpFibian *Swampfire *Jury Rigg (first appearance) *Ball Weevil (first appearance) *Brainstorm (first appearance) *Ultimate Brainstorm (first appearance) *Wildmutt (first appearance) *Ultimate Wildmutt (first appearance) Trivia *This episode contains the most amount of Ultimate Forms, tying with Plan to Eradicate the Saati. *It's revealed that the reason some of the Omniverse Aliens (including Ball Weevil) don't appear much is because he considers them crapish. *Ultimate Kevin and Vilgax begin their Master Plan. *It's revealed that Eric's main job was to assassinate Ahmad, not the king of Kinet (who was a secondary job). Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Category:Ahmad15 Category:Episodes